This invention relates, generally, to improvements in pipe anchors of the type used for anchoring pipes or conduits to structural members, particularly structural members in the underframes of railway cars. Such pipe anchors are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,792 dated Mar. 27, 1951 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,538 dated Sep. 16, 1980. The pipe anchors disclosed in these prior art patents, as well as the pipe anchor of the present invention, include two parts, one part is sometimes referred to as a base clamp member while the other part is sometimes referred to as a wedge clamp member. A base clamp member is normally attached by welding or other suitable means to a rigid structural member and has a saddle portion which engages one side of a pipe. A wedge clamp member mates with the base member utilizing the inclined plane principle to provide a wedging action so as to firmly clamp a length of pipe therebetween. The wedge member has a cradle portion which engages the pipe on the side thereof opposite to the side engaged by the saddle portion of the base member. Pipe anchors of this general type-are disposed along a length of pipe at suitable intervals. Once the wedged clamp members have been driven into their full clamping and assembled relationship with their respective base members, tab means are bent or deformed so as to lock the two parts together.
According to the present invention, pipe anchors of the foregoing general type are provided which incorporate improvements which serve to enhance the functioning and strength of these devices without significant, if any, increase in the cost thereof. One problem sometimes encounterable with two-part pipe anchors of the prior art was the bending of the driving tabs on the wedge clamping members, tending to make removal and reuse of the wedge members difficult or impossible.
Another problem sometimes encountered with prior art pipe anchors was lack of sufficient guidance as a wedge member was first hand-assembled and then driven into full clamping and assembled relationship with a base anchor. Still another problem sometimes associated with prior art two-part pipe anchors in the form of stampings was weakness of the bends where the lateral flanges integrally extending from opposite sides of the saddle portion joined the saddle portion. And still another shortcoming of two-part pipe anchors of the prior art was the failure to utilize to a maximum the pipe gripping and clamping forces between the pipe anchors and a pipe.
The object of the present invention, generally stated, is the provision of two-part pipe anchors of the foregoing general type which either eliminate or minimize the foregoing shortcomings and which are economical to manufacture and readily installed.